


The Nocturnal House

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, Fluffy Ending, It's vague and a bit hand-wavy but I really enjoyed this., Lots of exposition I'm not sorry., M/M, Overstimulation, Post Resurrection Molly!, trans Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: Every glance he gave sent butterflies between the wizard’s lungs when he saw the purple tiefling. Not once did the sight of Mollymauk make Caleb grow tired of seeing the way his dark locks growing out from what tidy cut Lucien had kept it in. The new jewelry that he began collecting and slotting into the still open holes and even making a few new ones. Mollymauk even had a few tattoos commissioned with the help of Jester and Yasha, some from the blue tiefling herself and others from the drow city they had sequestered in after finally breaking the Tomb Takers apart one final time.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Widomauk Winter Gift Exchange 2021





	The Nocturnal House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimeSorceror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeSorceror/gifts).



> This is a bit overdue but due to life and my health I wasn't able to finish it until now. Of course the biggest thanks go out to my Beta because she is amazing <3\. 
> 
> I do think its quite funny that I got you Time for the second year in a row, but I do hope you enjoy this one as well, and it fits your fancy. 
> 
> I also made a playlist to go with this fic, and a general widomauk playlist in general. You can listen to it here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2UfLlD686FNDa2wiiuqxtB?si=If_HjY98TDybkCGR4rDcuw
> 
> A mention for this fic before you read: Mollymauk is trans, and his body reflects that in how I write descriptions of his body. If that makes you uncomfortable please keep that in mind I use femme coded words, and you don't have to read this if you don't like.

The jagged path the horses have been trailing through have finally smoothed out, letting the Mighty Nein to glance at the long planes of the sunset and Caleb leaned back in his saddle and looked out over the city they’d just left. It was a beautiful sight, moreso now that they’re finally able to move freely and work toward another goal. The Nein were saddled among horses and a covered wagon pulled by two hefty geldings and Caleb looked back to see Beau and Mollymauk at the reins, talking and laughing. He couldn’t help letting his gaze linger. 

By the decree of the Bright Queen herself, they were on their way to settlements in the South, to discover the source of several disappearances and odd magical happenings. Sort of their specialty, by the smug way Essek had been looking while reading out the scroll that had been passed to him from the matriarch herself. They had sat along the table, discussing plans on where to go and how to conduct their investigations. While everyone was atwitter with the excitement of pounding the pavement of another city searching out clues, Caleb’s eyes were straying from his notes and onto Mollymauk. Not long ago, they had been at odds in a frozen wasteland, hoping that sometime the tiefling might glance their way.

Every glance he gave sent butterflies between the wizard’s lungs when he saw the purple tiefling. Not once did the sight of Mollymauk make Caleb grow tired of seeing the way his dark locks growing out from what tidy cut Lucien had kept it in. The new jewelry that he began collecting and slotting into the still open holes and even making a few new ones. Mollymauk even had a few tattoos commissioned with the help of Jester and Yasha, some from the blue tiefling herself and others from the drow city they had sequestered in after finally breaking the Tomb Takers apart one final time. 

When the Nein finally had the ability to shake Mollymauk free from Lucien, Caleb nearly died in the fight against the mage. Lucien had been a terrifying opponent. As his mare toes over some loose stones he can feel some of the new scarring stretch along his side and he lets out a silent grumble, stretching and moving with his horse to lessen the ache. They fought for what seemed like hours while slowly the Tomb Takers fell or ran, and left Lucien to them. What came next, however, was the dubious effort of a resurrection. One they should have performed long ago, before they’d met Caduceus, or sailed the seas and parted the countries and stopped a brutal civil war. 

But it was with the help of both the Traveler, Kord, Melora and perhaps a trembling hand on the symbol of the Archheart under Caleb’s jacket that they watched as blood seeped back in from once had been spilled by their own hands. The next breath the tiefling took, the next words, those were of his own. He was Mollymauk then, and it was then that the Mighty Nein assured that he would remain the person he deserved to be. Tightening his hands on the reins, Caleb slowed his mare and the group behind him did the same. Veth, on her pony trotting beside him, came to a stop at his ankles.

“Something wrong Caleb?” Her voice wasn’t eager but she was excited - just like all the others - to finally get out of the city and stretch their limbs. Looking down he offered a stretched smile, waving his hand to her. They should make camp soon however, by the way the sun waxed closer and reddened the horizon. Making it to a small gathering of trees shielded by a cliff, they were able to tie the horses up, getting up and out from where they were sitting and gathering round while Caleb dug into the ground. The intricate pattern had been etched so cleanly in his mind, just line the smile lines across Mollymauk’s face, the dimples and crows feet that he was so infatuated with. When the lines lit up, the portal for the manor came up, everyone letting out a little sigh while Jester pumped her fist in excitement. 

“Finally,” Jester bellowed with a laugh at the end. “I’m absolutely starving!” 

As they begin filing toward the entrance Caleb dusts his hands off and again catches Mollymauk’s eyes with confusion and wonder. The wizard offers a tired smile and stands beside him, offering his arm to walk him inside. He doesn’t wait a beat before taking the arm and following the ginger inside as he speaks. 

“I’ve learned much since you’ve last been with us,” Caleb tells him and the tiefling breathes a faint laugh as they pass the portal. It falls away into a soft gasp as they come into the tower and its beautiful paneling. The way the dim warm lights of the entryway play across Mollymauk’s face gave Caleb plenty of distraction in softening the new scars and the lines that had developed in the year and a half that they had been apart. He gives the arm a gentle squeeze while the others simply make their way onto the platform and begin to move and watch with pure glee while Mollymauk’s eyes widen as the rest of the Nein begin their ascent higher into the tower. 

Caleb wants to stay like this, watching the way wonder and joy spreads across his beloved's face and to hold him like this. Seeing Mollymauk so full of happiness makes Caleb want to continue this, just like he promised before everything had gone awry. Words to turn over later, a memory to think on, he shakes it off when he sees Jester and Yasha making their way over and reaching for the purple tiefling as well. Caleb almost draws Mollymauk back to him to be selfish but he can feel the tiefling pull from him being drawn into Yasha’s arms to hug her. 

“Are you doing okay, Molly?” Yasha’s rumbling voice is so gentle and kind and he gives her a hum in response. At the platform, they float up to the great hall and then go intk the salon. When Molly looks around at the wide halls,Caleb gives a brief explanation, letting his hand wave a little to show before they float and move higher into the salon.The high walls of the salon are beautiful, covered in the tomes and the fireplace that warms the whole room. Mollymauk’s eyes are searching, turning slightly and looking over everything, falling on the stained glass window with big, wide eyes. 

He wants to explain to the tiefling that the stained glass was made to honor him, bring forth something to invoke that they were still thinking of them. Within the Tower there were so many pieces of Molly, of other people they have had and lost and drew apart from but he had left so many little intentional pieces of the tiefling in there for himself and the others. But Caleb couldn’t find the words, watching with such delightful wonder that the butterflies in the wizards stomach are begging for release. So badly does Caleb want to wrap his arms around Mollymauk, tell him how he feels. How selfish he was. 

“Caleb,” Jester’s sweet voice cuts through his thoughts and he looks to the blue tiefling who has a suspiciously knowing look. “Why don’t you take Molly for a tour. Show him around!” He fumbles a bit, between the glances of the Nein and sort of nods. Not everyone attends; Beau, Caduceus, Fjord and Veth give various reasons for wanting to prepare for dinner and have a bit of rest after so much traveling and Caleb could not blame them. There would be much more travel, fighting to come and having the rest was well warranted. He also suspected, in the back of his mind, that they were still wary of Mollymauk, given not six months ago, he was still not himself. 

Leading the tour, Molly, Jester and Yasha followed Caleb through the rooms and explanations. They walk together in a close group with Mollymauk closest to him, their arms brushing against each other occasionally. As they pass into the beautiful dining room where plates are being put down, food set for their return feast Caleb is treated with that big bright smile and a surprise of a hand brushing his. He won’t hesitate, turning his palm and twining his fingers together and looking to see the tiefling looking over to him with something inquisitive and fragile. Caleb makes the point to gently squeeze his hand, to show Mollymauk he is there. Mollymauk gives a small nod and they keep walking, just in tandem to keep their hands connected while the tour has now really become Molly’s wandering and Caleb explaining the interior of each room. 

Caleb decides to wait to show most of the salon off to Mollymauk just yet, deciding instead to draw to the long bar and chairs. There are tables to play cards, Fjord’s jacket put upon one of the chairs as he’s pouring himself a drink. 

“Why don’t we get ourselves a bit of a drink while they finish up our food?”

Mollymauk doesn’t seem displeased, waving a hand and following Caleb’s lead as they sit at the bar and with a flick of a and two felines appear with glasses curled in their tails. They pour them wine, Caleb turning toward Molly and the others as they take seats and lounge with a glass in their hands. Even Veth, though her sparkling juice fizzes in the gentle silence that the wizard brings in an easy raise of his glass. 

“We’ve overcome many things,” he begins, not even thinking of where these words could go but all eyes are on him and Caleb takes a quick breath. “How we have together faced so much and yet there are so many things yet to come.” His eyes of course glance at Molly who watches bemused, fingers playing at the stem of his glass. Caleb watches just long enough to realize he’s still supposed to be speaking and corrects himself, glancing past Beauregard’s questioning glance and Jester’s little smile. 

“Tonight we celebrate the little things, and our hardfought wins.” Raising is glass higher the rest of the Nein follow suit and take a drink just as a little bell chimes, signaling that their dinner is ready. Collecting the bottle in his hand Molly once again is at Caleb’s side, following as they move to the dining room. Their shoulders brush as they float up, looking over as Molly leans a horn gently on his shoulder. 

“It was a good speech, although I’m curious about what brought it on.” They step off at the doors of the dining room and as Caleb waves the doors open he can only give a one armed shrug. 

“Perhaps one day I will know too.”

=====

Together they feast and, for what feels like for the first time in many moons, be merry and happy like the party they used to be. Sharing food off one anothers plates, drinking wine and leaning into each other. The table feels smaller than it usually has in the past the times that Caleb’s cast the manor but perhaps it’s the fact that he can feel the deep warmth from Mollymauk’s knee against his own as they eat side by side. He mops the thick gravy with a piece of soft bread and tucks in, filling himself while he hears not too far away the laughter from Jester ringing loud and true. Caleb can see Veth crowing loudly, holding the table to keep herself upright and his eyes of course, cast themselves to the right where the lavender tiefling is smiling. 

Mollymauk is smearing a hunk of soft cheese over some bread and going for fig jam, one of Caleb’s favorites and he grabs it before the tiefling can get it, offering it to him. There’s no hesitation, their fingers brushing over it and just a tilt of a head and jingling of tinkling jewelry on horns. 

“Thank you, Caleb.” 

Caleb’s fingers tingle, burning the rest of the evening along with the thrumming match of his heart while they finish their plates and most of the food left on the table. Desserts are chilled creams and fruit, savored along with the last of the first bottles of wine. Caleb spoons himself a helping and then offers to Mollymauk who takes it eagerly, licking one of his fingers after passing the bowl down the line and crystalline eyes keep staring at the digit before tearing away and focusing on the sweet treat before him. The night is winding down, jovial conversations lulling into talking about the night's plans and what they’ll be doing in the morning before heading down into the valley and back towards the border. Mollymauk is leaning in while eating, listening and playing with his spoon while he eats, making poor Caleb weak. 

With his appetite for food gone, Caleb rises from the chair and sets a cloth napkin beside his half eaten dessert. 

“I will be retiring to the library for the evening if anyone would like to join me,” he says though there’s no movement to look toward Mollymauk lest he betray himself. The tiefling most likely would want to spend time with Yasha than himself anyway, nodding once before sweeping away past the cat attendants who are taking dishware and cleaning up around the Nein. Caleb nearly runs out of the room to get away from the eyes on him, waiting till he’s in the hallway before slowing down and stopping to breathe and relax his gait, making his way toward the opening. 

Just as he’s about to pass into the lift to the salon, a hand grabs the back of his coat and Caleb startles, turning to see the curved horns and mop of curly hair of Mollymauk Teleaf giving him a look quite near a pout. Caleb’s tries to say something but Molly is speaking first, cutting him off. 

“You left quite abruptly, so I didn’t get a chance to say I would like to come with you.” 

What words Caleb had died on his lips, just giving a nod. He stands a bit awkward for a moment before offering Mollymauk his arm. He loops his arm around the wizards and presses in just a bit closer and Caleb gives a little hum, trying to still his fluttering heart as they step into the chamber and together they float down into the level below. The salon lights as they enter, illuminating the rows and rows of bookshelves there and Caleb can watch as Molly looks around a bit in awe. 

It’s only then does Caleb turn and light the sconces that showcase the stained glass mirror of the coat, the beautiful devotion to Mollymauk for the tiefling themselves to see. Caleb can feel the way he stills against him, staring at the beautiful glass and taking a step toward it, almost afraid to touch it. Alone now, with no one to hide behind or any fancy words weaving his feelings through they’re left to burn as quietly as the torches that whip and flicker, steady like the unsaid words between them. 

“I made this here for you, because we all missed you, and wanted you here with us whenever we came to the Tower.” Caleb feels so fragile standing there, watching Molly’s tail unfurl and twist in apprehensive knots. When Molly turns back to him, his vision focuses just a bit more and leaves him just a bit breathless; framed by the stained glass and the warm dim lighting he’s put up, Mollymauk is a vision before him, like the dreams he had, sick and tired of the lonely horrors of his mind. When Caleb holed himself alone in Roshana and wished he had the ram horns to smooth under his touch, to touch the jaw and caress the scars under the pads of his fingers. 

He takes a short breath and steps forward, moving closer to Molly’s side and reaching for him. Molly leans into the hand and Caleb’s palm caresses the soft scarred cheek, the pad of his thumb pressing gently at his cheek bone and the tiefling lets out a sweet little noise, leaning further into it as they close the distance between them. Caleb’s free hand is taken up by Molly, fingers lacing together and he doesn’t even realise until they’re already moving that they’ve begun to sway. Without music it feels awkward at first but Molly is a good leader, guiding in those pretty circles as Caleb studies Mollymauk’s face. 

=====

“And this is your room, Mollymauk.” 

The door opens for them and the first thing is the deep, warm smell of incense and smoke, cloying but pleasant on the tongue as they come in. Each wall is lined in tapestries and silks, a table and a few bookshelves with baubles and trinkets. A table with soft cushions to sit on and a tea kettle set in the center as well, looking as if it has a steaming pot of water ready to pour. Caleb leads Molly inside, still holding his hand and brings him further inside and past the partition between the sitting area and where the bed and armoir sits. 

Molly’s bed is a four poster looking thing that looks right out of a novel that might make Jester blush; draped in silks and hidden by the layers of fabric. The beautiful vanity at the side of the bed has a large mirror and stand with plenty of drawers and makeup and at its left a door that leads into a bathroom. A tiled and stone tub, large and beautiful. Mollymauk has been wandering, led by Caleb’s hand and taking everything with wide eyes before he pulls the wizard into his arms right against one of the posts of the bed, eyes wide. 

“I-I take it you like it?” The sputtering is matched by the flush quickly forming across the face and up along the ears of the human and Mollymauk pulls away, laughing a little. 

“Like it? Caleb, this is amazing. You’re amazing, do you know that? All of this? You did all of this.” Now Molly takes both of Caleb’s hands and brings them both up, pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles and his knees nearly buckle but the tiefling is still speaking. “Mister Caleb, you have grown leaps and bounds since we’ve last met and I’m nothing but proud of you. I heard from Jester and Beau the things you’ve done, but now I want to know from the source just how powerful our wizard is.” 

That flush is going all the way down Caleb’s neck, swallowing the lump and trying to ignore any of that lingering doubt. This wasn’t someone who wanted to take advantage of him. This was Mollymauk praising him, telling him he was doing good, and he would take this, enjoy this. He finally smiled back though it was a shy thing, tentative and so unused it felt uncomfortable to give in return. But he was going to be better for Mollymauk, so when the tiefling squeezed his hands, he returned the gesture. 

“Molly, there’s something I wanted to tell you….” 

Those dark red eyes look back at him, so careful and Caleb feels that quaking fear trying to take him over once again but he tamps it down. It’s easy to shift his hands, to lace their fingers together and draw one of Molly’s hands up to him, bring the scarred palm to his mouth while still looking the tiefling in the eye and pressing a kiss to it. 

“Just how much you mean to me. How much you’ve always meant to me, and how much I wanted to show you even back then, before we lost you--” Caleb’s voice cracks but Molly’s also pushing, moving into Caleb’s space and using their closeness to press their lips together for a kiss. It has no ceremony but it never needed to, just as warm and magical as Caleb had always wanted. Molly tastes like the wine he had at dinner, the sweetness of grave dirt and the love they’d kept to themselves for so long. The slide of their lips shifts, the wizard opening his mouth in a gasp as Molly’s hands take anchor on his hips and a delighted tongue takes passage, pushing and tasting.

They pull apart, just to breathe and Caleb is reaching, clinging to Molly and pressing his forehead into the tiefling’s shoulder. He’s shaking, so desperately wanting to make sure he’s not sleeping and taking one of the lavender hands on his waist up to a scarred wrist. 

“Pinch me?” Molly makes a confused face but he’ll do as Caleb asks and watches the wizard wince and then bark a quiet laugh. “Gods, this is real, this is real, and you are real.” Caleb slides his hand into Molly’s then, lacing their fingers together and bringing their hands to his mouth to kiss it. His hand is still trembling, leaning into the hand that’s reaching up to hold him now and Mollymauk brings him into another kiss this time slower, gentle and so much deeper and full of love.

Caleb loses himself in the kisses, in the touch of the one before him, letting out a whimper as he’s pushed but he moves easily and tips onto the bed. He splays out, coat falling open and revealing his book holsters and their contents, shirt untucking as he’s laid out revealing the pale sliver of unblemished belly that Mollymauk’s hands seem to go for. Wide palms skim its sides and slide underneath the shirt the firewarm of Caleb’s body meeting the cool scarred skin of Molly’s hands. Just before Molly can properly touch his chest, those hands pull away and Caleb swears, letting out a needy sound and casting his glance up to him. 

Molly is looking down at him with a hunger that Caleb has only a few times seen in the tiefling, though not all of them were when he was himself; a ripple of fear that mingles in his arousal, but does not dampen the flames as the coat slides from his shoulders. The shirt is next, easily shocked and tossed over his shoulder in a haphazard motion leaving Caleb with such a perfect view of Mollymauk. There are more scars than he’s last seen him, a terrible feeling remembering when he buried his beloved years ago in that cold earth. He does not wait, sitting up even pinned at the hips to reach out and run his hands along Molly’s body. 

The scar where the spear impaled him sits between the tiefling’s breasts, a bloom of terrible tissue that Caleb wishes he could will away, take the scar into himself or turn the tides of time to warn of such a terrible fate. His hands, then his mouth trace the scar and move along in no pattern or rhythm, simply seeking what makes the tiefling gasp and sigh out. His mouth wraps around a nipple, a hands seeking and searching and angling down to join Molly’s own hands at the hem and belts to tug and open eagerly. Once there’s acces the hand delves but pauses, Caleb looking up from his position to Mollymauk rapt in pleasure eyes half closed.

“Darling,” hearing Mollymauk’s voice so punched and winded, chest heaving and looking down at Caleb with such a smolder he felt that he himself might burn under the gaze. “If you do not touch me I might simply abandon you and fuck myself.” Caleb takes no other prompting to slide one of the hands into Molly’s trousers, past his underclothes. His fingers brush over the thick curls at the apex of his thighs, damp and pressing them into silken slick and the trembling little mewl from Caleb as Molly’s tail curls around the wizard’s hips. 

“Fuck, that’s nice.” 

Spurred on by the words Caleb crooks the curious digits and feels the way Molly’s body cants up, letting out a guttural noise and a flush of slick that meets his fingers as finally they breach. With the utmost care and the desire of a man driven by science Caleb explores this part of Molly he’s yet to have touched, fingers grazing sensitive areas moving by the gasps and little mewls and each thump of the spade tip tail from the tiefling. He’s careful around Mollymauk’s clit, circling it with his index finger and relishing in the terrible trembling he’s given in return. 

“You are mine to behold, and I am a blessed creature in your midst,” Caleb murmurs in the valley of Molly’s breasts, looking up to meet those deep carmine eyes before he drops down onto his knees where he belongs. Undressing the rest of Molly is quick with the help of fast leather hands, trousers dropped to his knees now nearly naked. Caleb can feel himself straining in his own but he so wants to simply admire, touch and kiss and taste the man before him. First at a pale lavender thigh, one of the few places with less scarring and inching higher until long fingers thread through his hair and tug him hard, pulling him up to where his wrist is currently sitting against the wiry curls. 

He gives what Molly asks, mouth replacing the fingers and his tongue flat out against damp and slick skin and the tiefling pulls at his head once again wanting to bring him closer, deeper. Caleb hears something along the lines of ‘gods, yes,’ and something in the back of his head wonders what it would be like to be worshipped like a god in bed, to be called a name so honeysweet they ache and praise you in release. His tongue delves further, lapping at any slick that remains and probing inside Molly while his hands trembling thighs that beg to be closed, hips rocking forward in their momentum of want. Caleb rocks as well, unable to help his own desire as he works his tongue into his beloved. Mollymauk sings his name between gasps and mewls, nails grazing his scalp in a way that sends tingling down his spine and straight to his already aching cock.

Forcing himself away much to the soft sob of the man above him Caleb looks up to see just how much those simple ministrations have dealt such a blow. Molly’s hair is mussed, tail curled around his own waist and while the hand was still tangled in auburn hair the other was at one breast tweaking and teasing a nipple. Lavender skin flushed near burgundy from the heat coming to the skin, Caleb thought Molly was burning hotter than the meadows of Asphodel. He licked the rest of the slick from his lips and looked over toward the bed, and back to Mollymauk. 

"Strip, and get onto the bed,” he says, standing. He removes the rest of his shirt and starts unbuckling his pants while Mollymauk nearly tumbles in his attempt to get to the bed, laughing and bringing a crack of a smile to Caleb’s face while the tiefling curses his boot choice when he so desperately wants to get fucked. He’ll tsk later, but watching Molly full nude and not in the guise of the baths or a hot spring drives home that they’re both here, both alive and this moment is real. Caleb’s struck with it, pausing as he’s just toed off his shoes and watching Molly pull back some of the silks that hide the beautiful blankets on the bed and the soft down pillows. 

With an absent wave of his hand more sconces light, globules of a dim dying firelight that send splashes of oranges and shadows cutting into Mollymauk. The tiefling turns to look at Caleb and he’s winded again, awed by the beauty here before him, who wants him just as much as he’s always been wanted in return. Mouth suddenly dry, he realized he’d been standing there unmoving for several moments and finally gets his pants and underclothes off. His cock relieved, aching and heavy he gave it a few strokes to relieve some of the tightness along the shaft only to hear whining from the bed. Looking again there’s Molly laid on his back, thighs spread and a hand between his thighs easily working himself again and watching. Even in the low light Caleb can see the sheen of slick, how aroused Molly is and without needing to exchange words he knows what his beloved is asking for him so he moves to the bed. 

Kneeing himself onto the bed he moves easily to straddle Molly, letting his cock rest right against the tiefling’s belly and those working hands and leaning down to kiss him. The fire lit anew but in a smoldering way that threatened to burn Caleb from the inside out. It wants to consume him, and from within him to Molly and back again with the way his hands move to thread through Molly’s hair and caress the base of his horns and down to his neck. How Mollymauk’s hand still slick with himself wraps around Caleb to explore even as he hisses into their mouths. They move with no music, heartbeat and bodies leading the way as Molly guides him. 

But Caleb pulls away just as the head of his cock is pressed against Molly’s entrance, looking down at the tiefling with concern. 

“Do you need anymore prep? Should - I don’t want to hurt you,” he cups Molly’s face and he so easily leans into it, smiling and kissing his palm. 

“You’ll never hurt me, Caleb. If you were, I don’t think you’d be in this bed right now,” Molly laughs breathy and wrecked, voice cracking just a little when the human’s thumb presses against an exposed canine and he quirks a brow. “I can use those to bite you, if you’d like. Mark you and let Fjord know who you belong to?” Then he’s laughing again at the warmth that’s come into Caleb’s face and he pulls him down for another kiss, something more chaste than the last few they’ve shared. As they pull away Caleb rests their foreheads together, easing their breathing into something more stable as he lowers himself down again. 

Molly once again wraps his fingers around Caleb’s cock, letting a bit of precum slick against his palm and the wizard tries hard to not buck into the hand too much between friction and warmth. He moves to kiss and breathe against his neck, panting and nuzzling just shy of the horns as with his love's help he eases inside. Too hot - warm and soft and Molly lets out the most beautiful noise that tears Caleb’s resolve in two as he digs his nails into the sheets so he doesn’t immediately thrust or move. He waits, kissing and laying beautiful little marks into some of the still untattooed flesh and enjoying the little gasps and sighs with each bite and kiss. 

After some time he feels Mollymauk shift, making a sweet little whine as he does so and Caleb draws back just enough so he can rest his forearms on either side of Molly’s head. Like this he can grip onto the sheets and still watch as he draws himself back back and then to push forward. At first it’s overwhelming, too much stimulation yet not enough for either and they fumble with noises and ways to express it beyond whimpering or Molly’s ever expressive tail whipping and thumping against the bedsheets. Caleb, still refusing to hurt Molly moves slowly with deliberate movements of his hips pulling out more and more only to push further in each time. Mollymauk’s hands find him, at first gripping at the wizard’s arms or his shoulder while trying to get any leverage at all but he stands firm leaving the poor tiefling to beg for more. He clenches around Caleb, throwing his head back and whining his frustrations. 

“Please Caleb-” The words are punched out, slurred and Molly thinks he just might die on the spot if his lover doesn’t move any faster. “I need you - I need, I want more--!” 

Who is Caleb to deny his lover with such beautiful words, having stilled at Mollymauk’s words only to thrust forward. He would give Molly what he wanted, nipping at that beautiful bruised neck as he moves again, changing the position of his hands. He wrapped them around Molly’s head, minding the horns and the way the jewelry pressed into his skin as finally he relented and rolled himself forward, harder. The gasp he heard set fire to his senses, Caleb hearing Molly’s pleasure directly against him and feeling his plush walls constrict sending him further, closer to the edge. 

Caleb loses himself in the motions and feels just as Molly’s nails drag down his back, digging in at his shoulders and moving faster. With some of the freedom of their movements Mollymauk is able to roll his hips up, shallow breaths billowing hotly against Caleb’s neck. He wants so much to have Caleb fuck into him, their rhythm almost enough but he’s so needy. Nipping and kissing at that pale skin, Molly finds that Caleb thrusts harder with each brush of fangs against his neck so he nips a bit harder and ensures no skin breaks until the wizard snaps his hips and forces the last few inches of cock inside him. 

The tang of blood rushes into his mouth and both of them moan - pain and pleasure welled into one and whatever concentration on tasks of the body are lost in the lust of need. Molly is close to falling apart, one of the hands leaving Caleb’s back to push between their slick bodies down and down to where they’re connected. His eyes squeeze shut when he brushes his clit, crying out in time with another of Caleb’s thrusts. The wizard's hands have moved from his head, down his shoulders and holding onto Molly’s hips to hold him steady.

“Molly, I’m close,” Caleb growls right against the base of one of Molly’s horns, the little sensation a shock to the sensations already sending him on a spiraling path. There are two choices here, their pushing and rutting with wild abandon and the tiefling squeezes around him again. He will not let his human pull out, breath hitching. 

“Cum for me, Caleb, don’t fucking stop--!” 

With those words the cord holding Caleb’s resolve snaps and he thrusts harder. The pads of his fingers dig into lavender skin, the heat something near scalding and the added friction and feel of Mollymauk’s fingers has him moving again. He stops moving, even with the loud whining protest as he pushes the hand away from between them. Taking care of their connection, his aching cock buried in Molly he shifts their positions with his knees under Molly’s back. Caleb is careful, pressing his thumb against Molly’s clit and rolling his hips up in time with the press and Mollymauk keens, tail spiraling into a spring as he rocks up into the feeling. He moves his thumb in slow circles and snaps his hips. 

By the grace of some god or two watching the lovers together for the first time they find their release at the same peak, Caleb doubling over and Mollymauk’s back arching up before they fall together onto the bed. Molly kisses him, bringing them together even as he’s shattered and trembling, clinging to Caleb with every fiber he has left in his being but the wizard is much the same. His arms go around Mollymauk once again and as his cock goes soft he lingers inside until they shift and lay on their sides. 

Entangled like this they lay trying to catch their breath, panting and heaving but they’re grabbing at one another. Holding onto each other for dear life, clinging even if the heat is all consuming. Caleb can feel Molly shift, pushing him back onto the bed and with careful balance and movement the tiefling is sitting on his lap, cock still buried in him. Mollymauk has a terrifyingly beautiful grin, sweat glistening and casting a glow around him as if the full moon of the Moonweaver herself is blessing him in their union. The symbol of the Archeart burns against Caleb’s collarbone and as the blood hunter bends down and kisses him and moves his hips again, he prays to both these deities. 

This time they move slower, sensual and Caleb can feel himself harden inside Molly. It’s a surreal feeling, struggling to not lose himself in the sensations and fall into overstimulation. With how Molly’s positioned himself as he pulls from the wet kiss tattooed hands anchor on his chest, tail curling and the spade tip slapping on the flesh of Caleb’s thigh causing a groan and an arch of his back. With the slick of his own cum it's almost like he can slip deeper and further inside Mollymauk, moaning and using his hands to grab at the lavender waist. It doesn’t take long for Caleb to grow close - telling him so with a cry of his name and the teifling’s own moan to follow.

Just before can reach his release Molly settles himself right down on Caleb’s cock, head tilting back and trembling, clenching around his cock. One of his hands are down between them again giving the wizard a full view to watch him toy at his clit, his own hands coming up to palm tattooed breasts and looking not at the scar that lies in the valley but the beautiful visage of his lover. Mollymauk in full glory and pleasure, far more ethereal than anything he’s ever seen in any of his years of life. Mouth falling open Molly moans for Caleb, hips twitching forward as he’s coming closer and closer to his own release. 

Caleb pushes his hips up, brightly enjoying the way Molly gasps and arches up before he falls back down. They rock together and Mollymauk is the first to fall apart, shaking and going rigid as his orgasm crashes down a second time with quick rocking and pushing their bodies together and Caleb follows soon after. Filling him again, digging his fingers against Mollymauk’s ribs and ensuring he can’t pull away until he falls forward and the overstimulation of his cock has him shifting and drawing out. Molly’s whimper is muffled in Caleb’s neck and he holds him firm, ensuring a silent promise to never let him go again. He is not glass beside the mage but he will never allow himself anything more than letting himself feel. A thought left in the tone of the way he presses his mouth to Mollymauk’s temple and whispers to him as finally his body catches up, exhaustion hitting harder than any weapon or spell. 

“I love you,” Caleb’s words murmured once, twice and a third time to repeat it as they both come down from the high, sweat slicked and exposed above the blankets. They’ve made a mess of themselves but they can clean it in the morning, when they’re of a sounder mind and sore bodies and they can really talk more about this. Mollymauk giggles in his response, the thrum like a purr that settles in the tiefling’s ribs. 

“I love you too, Caleb. More than so many things,” the purr comes out as he nuzzles and continues to weave their limbs together as sleep soon overtakes them. 

In the morning there will be a longer, dwelling conversation and they’ll be the only couple not attending the morning lunch though it can easily be chalked up to needing to discuss a book Caleb needed help with. Yasha will not bring up the fact Mollymauk is still learning how to read and for that they are both grateful. But now, as the tower settles into the last bits of a quiet night and the last of Caleb’s magic fades, they're left in darkness though for a moment, he swears that his beloved glows like the faint shimmer of moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
